


Secret Gardens

by angelsin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Language of Flowers, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: A feeling of loss for something that has never been.Plumeria - the plumeria can symbolize new life or birth, or new beginnings or creation.





	Secret Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> happy spring! have some shance. written for the shance flower exchange. this is for @ahumblenoodle on tumblr.

A fear of death was meaningless once the knowledge of all human eradication was freed from one’s mind, and one was blessed with the knowledge of the cycle of life, and the fact that no one person truly ever disappeared; simply, we all rebirth, over and over, only with different personas and identification. And once this fact was clearly placed upon the lips of man, the idea may drive one insane with disbelief and agony due to the fact that everything one knew about the world—everything one had gathered through their life’s earning—was wrong.

And which was why it was simply put in the rule of life no single person was to know about the secret to death; To save humanity from the fate of eternal suffering from madness, and to escape such a time loop that could happen if due facts were to arrive. All in protection to humans easily shatterable minds was the greatest kept secret in humanity, and the one set impossible to discover, yet the one humans kept reaching and reaching for; The secret behind death.

And which was why it was puzzling that one certain man would feel like he was on the edge of something, of a knowledge—a secret—urging to be found and a forever feeling of forgetfulness, until he would forever understand. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Over and over again, it was a feeling Shiro could not rid himself of. Over and over, a homesickness the size of the wrath of Hades, and a pain in his mind like a piece had been cut; Shiro felt it in his heart and in his head—a pain like no other, and one he couldn’t put mind to.

And to explain was harder to muster, yes… It was like a great agony, a great reach and a great wish! Like a hope for something, or a hope for what had been. And yet, he couldn't put his finger on it! It was like he was wishing for something in the past that had never happened. Something so seemingly obvious that he could not reach, which angered and frustrated him beyond belief with the feeling of a missing item of information the brought him the despair of forgetfulness.

But it wasn’t that agonizing—He just liked to make it seem bigger than it was. The events were annoying and constant, however, and the feeling of being on the verge of something but never tipping over that climax of understanding was a feeling that may drive him mad. 

However, time held nothing spare to ponder on what has never happened, so move on shall his day, and Shiro would find himself back at work without a wondering second on useless brain tugs and to the enjoyable task of evening convenience store register, a job  _ only  _ fit for a millennial who needed money and was willing to dare the boring and in some cases, fretful, events of the wild hours of the store.

So he sat, alone and bore behind the only open register of an empty convenience store, his eyes bating witness to the only source of entertainment he had, watching the clock tick back and forth, over and over as he waits for it to finally flash 10 PM where he could pack up his things and go home to crash on the couch watching an episode of  _ The Office  _ and doze off to a well-deserved rest. But the universe had no sympathy for the man of 25, and he groans as it just hits 9, his eyes closing shut as he lets his body fall forward onto his hands, staying put with misery and his aching muscles to allow himself the only reliever of his stress, being sleep and coffee, those of which half he couldn't even  _ get _ here; his breathing slows as he sghs, rubbing his eyes and bringing his face up again to meet the slowly darkening day, a sign of spring and how long it took for the black to creep upon the sun and surround the time with hours of sleep and rest. 

The ringing of a bell awakes him from his drooling daydreams; his head pops up and his hands pat down the stray bits of his tufft attop his head to make it seem as if he hadn’t dozed off, but all fail and he ends up slumped back in his stool, leaning over the counter top as she watches the only customer for what seemed like days, but had only been a matter of a few minutes, walk through the door and instantly dart off to the back of the store near health care.

He gives it no rest, no thought upon the situation and he falls lifelessly to the counter, hoping to catch a second of shut-eye before having to ring up an item and wish them on their way, giving no care to the odd sensations that occur from an evening job at a convenience store. He doesn’t even care to lift his head and show his  _ gratitude  _ for being  _ awake _ at such an hour, working, giving no worry to the concern that one may bitch him out or call his manager for his sleep on the job, because at the end of the day, his buddy Matt worked there far longer than himself and he knew he would be bailed out. 

It takes no longer than 10 minutes, but soon the mn comes barreling to the front desk, his head hanging low as he runs through like a bullet to find his location, dumping his things at the counter and whipping out his credit card, seemingly in a rush. Shiro takes the hint and hurries ringing up all the items, knowing all too well the feeling of wanting to get out (it was his predicament exactly) and so he doesn’t grant the mn any spare time here, knowing full well what hell it was to have to buy… 3 energy drinks, a shovel and corn syrup at 9 PM.

So maybe he didn’t have this guys life, but hell be it, it was still bad being at a convenience store at 9 PM.

He looks up at the man as he slides his debit card in the machine, and… God this was the first time he looked at this man. He was hot, really hot. He had that track or swimmer boyfriend look to him, the one who’s long and lanky but could also pull off a biker jacket and rock a fuckboy haircut without looking like a fuckboy. He was good-looking, but that was not what Shiro was here for so of course he pulls out the receipt and hands it to the man to dash off so Shiro can fall onto the desk again and snooze until his shift ends.

No other customers come. When his shift finally ends, he locks up shop and heads home, barely driving or able to keep his eyes on the road until Shiro finally finds his way to bed and  _ crashes _ . He’s too tired to even cook a late night dinner.

It’s that night the haunting deja vu begins to form into a worsened version of his slight annoyance. His dreams are unlike any other, which is surprising but passed off as an unnecessary worry. The dreams on the first night were seemingly just a weird dream, the vision of a silver lake centered in a glowing frosted location just seen as a normal odd dream, one a person may have if the day's events were particularly wild. It seemed the lake was man-made, a shovel propped against the rim of the dirt border of the lake.

No attention is paid to the dream that day ahead. Shiro gives no heed of the lake or thought of the misty cavern in which the scene was placed. 

The second night is placed in the same place, which is seen as odd to Shiro but is knocked off as a freak coincidence. It’s the same scene, same place and same time look of nothingness; There’s only one noticeable change, a gold string that falls out of the darkness beyond human eye and meets the edge of the lake, seemingly stopped at nothing. Shiro wants to move forward, he tries to move his leg but he only feels a numbness as he notices he cannot pick them up but feels no heavy feeling in his legs. It freaks him out, to say the least, but in his dreamy state his mind does not argue with the fact and his body stays put.

The third night held a hand that came grasping out of the lake, the fingers of the light colored body part wiggling and it tries to get grasp on the lake, but to no avail cannot catch hold of the water for its non-solid form held no way for the arm to hold and pull. The man came to the store that night.

The thoughts did not connect with Shiro at first. The man had bought a gallon of water, a bucket and a set of gloves. It was not odd, and Shiro only realized later that his mind has not comprehended the thoughts that swarmed his inner mind, and on the fourth night he brought forth to ask.

This night's dream, a batch of flowers grow at the base of the lake where his feet stand. In this dream, he’s able to move forward. He tries to take a step towards the string, moving out of the flowers but as soon as his foot is placed down, the string pulls inches forward. He steps again, both feet now out of the den of flowers, and the string pulls farther away. It’s a continuous race, one Shiro can never get ahead of nor even meet, and one that might drive him crazy if it had continued on further.

However, he wakes and he moves on with his day, but it seems his mind has already made a subconscious decision that doesn't register in the forefront of his brain. The decision comes out when the man arrives in the shop once more, and he finally brings himself to ask why he came at such odd times and bought such odd things, and to his surprise, he receives an answer that leads into a huge ordeal, which leads to where he was now, getting drug to a random location by this stranger on his own break to hear about his “surprise”, which Shiro thinks is definitely an elaborate plan to lead him off and kill him.

“Where exactly are you taking me?” Shiro asks with high suspicion, just keeping pace to jog next to the unnamed stranger.

“Your the one who  _ asked,  _ so don't act surprised,” The man scoffs, “I’m just providing information. Plus, it’s a surprise.”

He still had no idea why he had followed the man out of the building and ran off with him in the dark, but Shiro stayed content and peeped not another complaint as he followed the man, running seemingly a long distance but still within jogging length to see what the man had been so enthusiastic about. It’s a 5-minute jog, which wasn't much but still was surprising due to the fact that Shiro had followed this man in the first place. The man directs him around a fence, and Shiro’s brought face to face with the sight of a true surprise. An entire yard full of luscious plants and colorful flowers met him face to face, and he stares in awe the beauty of the scene, one that seems to stretch forever, but only fits in the small area of the only patch of grass set in the middle of downtown.

“What…” Shiro finally speaks, awe forming out his mouth, “Is this?”

“My garden!”

“Yes,” he agrees, “Obviously, but… Why? It’s an odd place for a garden…” 

“That’s the point,” the man huffs, tapping his foot on the soft grass as he crosses his arms, “They wanted to build another gas station here. I said hell to the no and wouldn't let anyone buy this patch of grass. It’s the neighborhoods and its always been where the kids play. There’s no way I’m giving that up.”

“So I planted a garden to show them the areas used so the neighborhood wouldn't sell the land. As long as I keep it running, the land stays and people can use it.” He finishes his short story, and Shiro can only stand in shock at the effort that had been put into this garden, and he realizes now the past events of their time together weren't as odd as they seem and this man had been working every day to keep this garden the way it was.

And he can only smile, “It’s beautiful.”

The mans face instantly brightens, his body perking up as he says with ecstasy, “Is it? I’ve tried.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s really pretty,” Shiro nods as he grins, his finger pointing to a rather large gathering of exotic plants, speaking again but this time with wonder, “What are those?”

“Plumerias. They remind me of home. Very pretty, right? I thought so, so I put a lot in.”

“They’re  _ very _ pretty. I think their my favorite part of this entire place,” he laughs.

“Oh come on, not even the roses! You seem like a rose guy.” The man exclaims with dramatic lifting.

Shiro laughs again, “Yes, even the roses.”

Before the man can speak again, Shiro begins to crouch, bringing himself to the ground where he fits sits, then pushes himself backwards so he's laying in the grass, the cool night air rushing past his body as he can feel the slight dampness of the ground sink into his clothes. The man laughs above him, the sound drifting off with the wind.

“What are you doing?” He snorts.

“I’m laying down,” Shiro frowns, “It’s too nice not to. You should join me.”

The man laughs at him, but to no avail, joins him on the ground as he too brings his body down. Their conversation escalates, talking about their lives, to which Shiro learns are surprisingly similar. He learns the man's hidden passion for gardening and his love for flowers (and which ones are his favorite). But as the night drifts away and Shiro finds himself back at work, he feels the longing for more information on the male, and he realizes the still missing information he does not have on him is higher than he would hope, which makes him only want to see him more.

And it’s that night Shiro’s sleep is of rest, even though he knew not of the man's name. It’s a feeling of comfort he can't brush off, and he knows they will meet again.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writting this fic <3<3 it was so soft and sweet and the flower is beautiful !! i hope u enjoyed~


End file.
